Princess Keomae the Second
by Keyda841
Summary: This story is the sequel to, Princess Keomae. It's been two years and Kai still hasn't returned like he promised. Will he keep his word or be too late to get Keomae before some new evil does? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Princess Keomae

The Second

Chapter One 

This story starts off two years after the first Princess Keomae. Keomae is now 17 and still living in the castle. Everyone is still there and Tala and Tyson are still her bodyguards. After the king found out the prisoners had escaped he questioned everyone but everyone seemed to have an alibi. He never questioned Keomae however, he just figured she was still too down and gloomy to do something like let the prisoners go free.

So two years later the things were the same as ever but Kai never returned for Keomae which made her sad but she still had faith in him and that's what kept her going each day. Knowing he'd come back for her was all she needed but her heart was never complete until Kai was with her and now...on with the tale of Princess Keomae.

**TWO YEARS LATER IN THE CASTLE**

Keomae walked down the stairs toward the main hall and toward the Throne Room. Her father wanted to speak with her, which he hadn't wanted to do in months. She wore a long white dress with sleeves that attached right under the shoulders. Her blonde hair was in a half ponytail and she looked twice as good as she did two years ago. She walked past Ozuma who nodded as she past him while he leaned against the wall.

Everyone loved Keomae now; even all the maids loved her. She had really matured since two years ago when she hid in her room all the time, now she would walk around the castle or go riding with Tala or Tyson. Life was almost perfect except her father was still alive and Kai was still nowhere to be found.

She pushed open the huge door and walked in. She knelt down and said, "Father... I have come as you requested." Boris nodded and said, "Stand up my dear. Now listen, next year when you are 18, I will find you a suitable man for you to marry. He might be from this kingdom or he might be a prince from somewhere else, I haven't decided yet. I know its still a year away but I just want you to be thinking about this. You may go now."

Keomae nodded then replied, "Understood father." Then she turned and left leaving Boris to watch her closely incase she was planning on escaping again. She sighed and walked slowly toward the garden on the other side of the castle. She hated it, the only prince her father had ever let her meet was a boy named Brooklyn. He had seemed pretty okay but they were young back then and they had only met once. She didn't know any others princes so that kind of worried her.

Suddenly she stopped and spun around. There was Tyson following her down the hallway calling after her, "Keomae! Wait up!" Keomae smirked and waited as he ran up to her and began to pant before her, "Thanks for waiting. Pant, pant I was wondering pant what your father wanted you for?" Keomae shrugged, "He wanted to talk about the whole marriage thing next year. I think he's gonna put me and Brooklyn together."

Tyson looked at her closely and asked, "Is that what you want?" Keomae shook her head, "No...I want to be with the one I love not some imposter prince." Tyson chuckled then slid an arm around her shoulder and said, "Don't worry, until next year you have nothing to worry about now... how about we go riding?" Keomae smiled, "Alright, I have to change though. I'll meet you down in the stables." Tyson nodded then they walked away in different directions.

**ALITTLE LATER**

Keomae walked into the barn wearing a black with silver lining outfit (long-sleeved shirt and pants). Her hair was up in a ponytail and Tyson was just getting his horse saddled up. Keomae did the same to her horse Lightning and jumped onto her before Tyson even got on his and he was there first! "So you ready?" She asked. Tyson nodded then jumped onto his horse and walked toward the huge open doorway and said, "I'll race you."

Keomae trotted over to him and nodded, "Your on!" Tyson hit the timer with his lash making the lights above the door turn red, red, red, and then green. They both took off in a mad sprint; neither of them knew where they were running to. Keomae took the lead right away and raced across the huge clearing with Tyson trying his best to keep up with her.

At the same time Keomae was being watched. Someone was high up in a tree with small binoculars watching Keomae's every movements. The person lowered his binoculars and muttered, "She's alright, she's still unharmed." The person jumped to the ground and raced away into the woods leaving Keomae and Tyson to finish their race.

Keomae skidded to a stop at the palm garden and waited for Tyson to catch up. "I win!" She said happily. Tyson smiled, "Yeah your right. Nice race." Keomae nodded, "You too. You're a pretty good opponent." Tyson pulled up next to her and they starred each other down until they both broke down in a fit of laughter. "Oh that was a good one!" Tyson laughed. Keomae nodded, "True, true."

Suddenly Kane and Sellema came up from beside, Kane with his arm around her shoulders and Sellema with her arm around his waist. "Hey you two!" She said cheerfully. Kane and her had gotten together not long after the prisoners disappeared two years ago and now they were the happiest they had ever been. Keomae stopped laughing and smiled at them, "Hey guys! Enjoying the nice weather?" Kane nodded, "Yeah, there won't be many more like it since the fall in on its way."

Sellema nodded, "Yeah and then winter which won't be all bad. I least then we can go ice skating." Kane chuckled while Tyson looked down at them and said, "Well you two have fun, we should probably bring these horses back before Mariah yells at us, not that she can do much anyways." Kane nodded, "Alright." Sellema smiled, "Have fun you two!" Keomae smiled, "Same to you guys!" They laughed then Tyson rode off toward the castle with Keomae on his heels.

**SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY IN THE MOUNTAINS**

The person raced through the mountains and to a huge city in the middle of them. It was like a maze just trying to find this place through the huge mountain range. The city was in ruins but there was still water and food. The person walked up at stone path and into a huge stone temple. "I have news." He muttered as he entered. Six heads turned and faced him as he entered, "Well... let's have it!" A female's voice ordered.

The person nodded, "It seems that everything is the same. The Princess is unharmed but I fear that we don't have much time." The person seated on top of a statue on the far side of the temple, asked (he's the leader), "What do you mean by that? Did you find something else out?" The person nodded, "Yes, she's going to be wed next year to a prince from another kingdom."

Everyone stiffened; they weren't ready to hear that, "Well that's not good." Muttered one of them. "Duh!" said another hitting the other one over the head. "We don't have much time then...tomorrow we set out. Our plan will finally begin, mission: Capture The Princess." The leader said loudly. Everyone cheered while the leader just smirked.

**BACK AT THE CASTLE**

"Finally I found you two!" Tala exclaimed as they entered the stables. "Oh hey Tala." Keomae said as he ran toward her just as she jumped off of Lightning. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been? Geez, I take my eyes off of you for a sec and you don't come back until a half an hour later. Thank you for the scare." Tala complained. Tyson hmphed as he jumped of his horse, "Geez give her a break. I'm the one who took her horseback riding, yell at me if you're gonna yell at anyone."

Tala smiled, "Fine... YOU IDIOT! NOT TELLING ANYONE WHERE YOU WERE TAKING THE PRINCESS IS COMPLETELY STUPID! THE KING WAS BEGINNING TO THINK SHE RAN AWAY AGAIN! MAN! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Tyson fell down at the sudden rage from the usually quiet Tala. He wasn't suspecting to actually get yelled at and especially not from Tala anyways. "Ok, I'm sorry." Tyson said calmly.

Tala closed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly; he was about ready to explode. Keomae raced in between them and stood in front of Tyson with her arms spread out, "Don't Tala! Don't be angry at him! Its alright, I'm fine, he's fine, nothing went wrong. From now on we'll tell you when we're gonna do something like that again." Tala looked at her then relaxed, "Fine...ok, just don't scare me like that again, you really worry me sometimes."

Keomae smiled brightly at him while Tyson led both horses away leaving the two to head back inside the castle alone. Once inside they walked up to Keomae's room in silence. Keomae walked over to her window and smiled softly, "Such a nice day." Suddenly she felt two strong yet gentle arms wrap themselves around her waist and pull her against a firm chest. "I was... I was so worried about you Keomae." A voice whispered into her ear.

Her back was against a chest she wasn't familiar with but the voice she knew all too well, "Oh Tala, you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine." She whispered softly. Tala shook his head and rested his face in her hair; "I don't believe that, ever since your disappearance two years ago, every time your not in view I worry. I don't want to loose you again, you...you mean a lot to me. You are the greatest friend I've ever had and you've always been like a little sister to me. I can't loose you." Keomae was taken back, she never suspected that Tala felt this way, or that he could even express himself like he was now.

She smiled and placed her hands on his and whispered, "I won't leave you Tala...you'll come with me where ever I go." Tala nodded then loosened his grip so she could turn around and face him, "I'm gonna hold you to your word." He muttered. Keomae giggled, "Go ahead, see if I care." Tala smirked then cupped her face with one hand and rubbed her cheek with his thumb, "Just... be careful when we're apart. I can't watch over you forever and I can't always be there but I am your bodyguard and I have to protect you."

Keomae nodded, "I will Tala... I will." Tala nodded then let her go and headed for the door. He opened it and stood in the doorway as she walked over to him, "Don't worry too much and don't be angry at Tyson, he wouldn't ever let anything happen to me either."

Tala nodded then Keomae whispered, "Thank you, it means a lot to me knowing you care so much about me and my safety." She quickly kissed his cheek then walked back over to her window before he could even catch her eye. He touched his cheek then smirked and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh Tala, you worry too much. What's the worst that can happen to me?" Keomae wondered out loud. The sun began to set letting Keomae sit in her window and watch its beauty with awe. "Too bad though... I mean, if Kai ever..." She trailed off. Even saying his name hurt, he didn't come back for her like he promised and it broke her heart.

She still hasn't given up all hope though; she still waits for him to return.

Suddenly a flash of black ran through the trees... in the branches near her window or a least a little ways from it. "Hm? I wonder what that is? A cat maybe?" She wondered. It flashed by again only this time there were 6 more.

She pressed her palm against the glass and narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better look. She sighed after like two minutes of trying. "I give up...oh well. What ever it is can just stay hidden for all I care." She said proudly as she got up and walked into her bathroom to take a shower (the window now had bars on it).

**OUTSIDE IN THE SETTING SUNLIGHT**

The figure stopped and sat quietly in the trees, he had seen her but he could give himself up yet and let her see him. It was too soon, but his heart had nearly stopped when he saw her. He missed her so much and seeing her now only made it worse. "Kai? Are you alright?" A voice asked in a whisper. Kai nodded, "Yeah...just thinking that's all. We'll stay here for now, do a little spying. Alright?" Everyone either nodded or muttered a yes. Kai looked back up at the window and thought, _'Soon Keomae...I will come for you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

I am super sorry! So, so very sorry! I'm sorry for the long, long wait. I had a major writer's block until I read someone else's Beyblade story. Now I know what to write and I'm back to update once again! Hooray! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took me forever to write, though I have no idea why... Well I hope it was worth the wait! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

**KEOMAE**

Keomae walked out of the bathroom and over to her bed wearing a robe and drying her hair with a towel. She tossed the towel into her hamper and sat down on her windowsill with a sigh of relief. Outside six pairs of eyes watched her every move although they couldn't see her when she was on the other side of her room.

She tugged at her wet hair and muttered, "Dang, now its tangled! Great, time to brush." She got back up and walked over to her dresser with a mirror and began combing her hair. Once it was straight the way she liked it, she went back to her windowsill right as someone knocked on her door. Like seeing, they could hear everything as well.

"Come in!" Keomae called. The door opened and Tyson walked in and shut the door behind him. "Hey there Keomae." He said as he made his way over to her. Keomae smiled a little as he sat down next to her and looked at her closely, "Did you take a shower or something?" He asked.

Keomae nodded, "Yeah, I needed something to do so when I couldn't figure anything out I just decided to take shower. So enough about me...why are you here not that I really mind or anything?" Tyson shrugged, "I just wanted to know how you were doing. After Tala yelled at me then got up worked up trying to defend me, I thought maybe you were angry or something." Keomae sighed, "I was but I'm not anymore so don't worry." Tyson laughed, "Too late, I already am and will."

Keomae rolled her eyes as he leaned back against the wall and looked out the window at the moon, "Tomorrow will be another nice day." He whispered. Keomae looked at him then looked outside as well, "Yeah... I think so too." She said in a low whisper. Tyson chuckled then burst out laughing until he fell to floor in a laughing fit. Keomae glared at him and snapped, "What's so funny? Why are you laughing?"

Tyson sat up and chuckled, "You! You're so funny! Trying to act all serious, it's hilarious!" Keomae rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever." Tyson smiled then got back up on the windowsill beside her and closed his eyes, "You... you've change. Did you know that?" Keomae looked at him and cocked her head in confusion, "Me? How so?" Tyson smirked at her and muttered, "You've matured. Its very clear."

Keomae blushed slightly and looked outside again, "Maybe I have but... does it really matter anymore?" Tyson sighed, "I don't know. That's for you to decide. Well I'd better go, I'll see you tomorrow." Keomae nodded as he stood up and walked over to the door. "Good night." She muttered. He nodded to her and replied, "Night." Then left shutting the door behind him.

**THE NEXT MORNING, OUTSIDE**

"Ugh! I am so bored!" A voice said in a loud whisper. Smack "Would you be quiet?!?! If we're going to be stuck up here spying then you can't give us away! Got it?" A harsher female voice ordered, giving him a good smack across the face. "Yes oh great Hilary!" The voice said mockingly. Hilary's eyebrow twitched angrily; the person fell back and held his hands up in defense, "Wait Hilary, I was just joking. J-O-K-ing."

Hilary lifted her fist up to punch him but strong hand gently pushed her arm back down. Hilary turned around to face Kai who shook his head, "This is no time to fight. If you do they'll hear us for sure." He whispered. Hilary sighed then let her arm drop, "Fine." The person jumped up and opened its mouth to say a rude remark but Kai sent him a glare, "That goes double for you Daichi." Daichi gasped then hid behind Ray whom had his eyes closed at was leaning up against the trunk, looking as if he were asleep.

Mystel was sitting up on a branch above them, Max was sitting beside Kenny and talking quietly with him, and Ray was, of course, sleeping. Kai sighed then sat back down and stared at the huge castle door wishing it would open and Keomae would walk out. Hilary knew he was thinking about Keomae again so she jumped up and sat down beside Mystel who looked over and smiled at her, "Hey there Hilary. Daichi giving you more troubles?"

Hilary nodded, "Yeah but don't worry. Its nothing I can't handle but what about you? Have you seen or heard anything yet?" Mystel shrugged, "Well I know for sure that Keomae has woken up and left her room but that's about all I know for now." Hilary nodded then looked up at the sky and thought, _'I wish she could just come with us and live in peace with Kai, then we wouldn't have to waste our time doing nothing.'_

**KEOMAE**

Keomae walked downstairs wearing her tight white dress and her hair was tied up. She glanced around wishing someone would hurry and wake up. Suddenly Ozuma came around the corner looking as bored as ever. None of them had anything to do since there weren't that many things for them to do anymore now that Keomae had returned. He stopped and looked at the princess before him. She smiled and said, "Hey Ozuma!" He smirked, "Hey."

He walked over to her and looked at her in confusion, "What're you doing up?" Keomae shrugged and leaned against the wall, "I couldn't sleep so I came downstairs hoping someone would be up. Hey have you seen Tyson or Tala yet?" Ozuma shook his head, "Sorry but I haven't." Keomae sighed, "Alright, thanks anyways." Ozuma nodded then continued on his way leaving Keomae to sigh and begin walking toward the backdoor entrance.

After about an hour of doing nothing but sitting and waiting for Tala or Tyson to show up so she could go outside, she heard footsteps heading her way. She sat up straight and waited for the person to reveal himself. Suddenly Tyson came into view with his hands in his pockets and his eyes closed. "Tyson!" Keomae said cheerfully. Tyson opened his eyes and looked over at the princess that was now heading over to him.

"Hey Keomae." He said as she stopped in front of him. "Tyson will you take me outside? I'm soooo bored! Please!" Keomae begged. Tyson looked at the ceiling and explained, "I don't know. Tala might yell at me again and I'm not really ready for that." "Well then Tala can come with us." Keomae suggested. Tyson smirked, "Yeah only one problem, he's still asleep."

Keomae sweat dropped then snapped her fingers, "Hey wait! That might work to our advantage!" Tyson looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean?" He asked. She smiled, "Well, as long as Tala is asleep you can take me outside without him knowing right?" Tyson blinked then took a second to think about her suggestion. He nodded, "Alright but only for like 10 minutes." Keomae jumped up happily, "Yay! Thank you Tyson! Come on let's go!" She grabbed his hand then led him toward the backdoor.

**OUTSIDE**

Kai looked up as the backdoor began to open, _'Could it be?'_ He thought in wonder. Suddenly two people walked out of the castle and into their view. "Oh great...its Tyson." Daichi muttered. "Yeah but who cares. Just look at who he's with...its Keomae!" Hilary commented. Kai gulped nervously then watched his true beloved as she went on with her day without knowing he was even there.

Keomae looked up at the sky and smiled; "Now this is great. Not a cloud in the sky." Tyson smirked, "I told you it'd be a nice day." Keomae turned to him and nodded, "And you were right!" Suddenly they both turned around to see a bunch of people standing near the huge fence, which separates the castle from the outside world.

"I wonder what they're up to?" Tyson wondered out loud. Keomae smirked then said, "Well let's go check it out!" She started heading toward them leaving Tyson to stare after her in confusion. He sighed then followed her as she neared the people.

Suddenly Tala ran out of the group and over to where Keomae and Tyson suddenly stopped as they looked at each other in shock and fright. "Keomae! What're you doing out here? Its so early, has something happened?" Tala asked as he grabbed her shoulders. Keomae shook her head, "No! I was just bored! Its ok, really Tala, nothings wrong."

Tala sighed then let go and turned to Tyson who took a step backwards, "Uh Tala I can explain." Tala shook his head and waved him off, "Its ok Tyson, I was only worried about Keomae safety. Now that I know she's alright I'm not worried anymore." Keomae smiled proudly at Tala who had amazingly matured over night.

Tyson sighed in relief then asked, "So what are you doing with all those people?" Tala looked over at his shoulder then back at them, "Oh they're just traveling merchants. I was ordered to escort out of the castle grounds. You guys don't have to worry about it." Keomae groaned then muttered in a low whisper so only she could hear, "And I hoping to find some fun over here too."

One of the people in the group walked over and said, "Its alright, we can escort ourselves out. Thank you for taking us this far Lord Tala." Tala nodded then watched carefully as they walked out through the huge gates as they closed behind them. "Well now that that's over with, what do you want to do now?" Tala asked looking directly at Keomae. Keomae shrugged, "I dunno, something fun though."

Tala laughed, "Yeah we know. How bout we go saddling?" Tyson groaned, "No we did that yesterday." "Yes but I didn't." Tala pointed out. Keomae nodded eagerly, "Ok let's go!" Tyson stared at her with his mouth open, "What!?!? You vote with him?" She shrugged, "Well I don't really care what we do but it does sound fun to go saddling again and on such a nice day too."

Tala nodded then pointed to the castle, "Let's go back and you can change into your riding clothes while we saddle up the horses." Keomae nodded then headed back toward the castle with both boys following close behind her.

**KAI**

Kai watched as Keomae walked past him again and back inside the castle. As long as she was with someone he could never go down and see her or even talk to her. Hilary saw him stress but had no idea what to do about it. Ray opened one eye and looked at the princess quickly before thinking, _'Poor Kai, his love for her is being put to the test every time his sees her. I feel bad for him.'_

**KEOMAE**

She went down to the stables wearing the same thing as yesterday, hair the same fashion too. "Ok, are we ready?" She asked the second she was in the barn. The boys both nodded then she hurried over to Lightning and jumped on his back. "No race today ok? Lightning isn't ready to race again so soon." She explained. Tala nodded, "Fine by me, my horse isn't a racing horse anyways." Tyson yawned, "So then what are we gonna do?" Keomae shrugged, "We're just horse-back riding. Nothing to it." She replied.

Tyson sighed, "Fine, fine. Let's go then." She nodded then flicked her reins causing Lightning to start walking. Tala followed after her and soon pulled up beside her while Tyson took the rear. "Where to?" Tala asked as they stepped out into the sun. "Let's head for the river. We can hang around there for awhile." Keomae suggested. Tala nodded, "Works for me."

**THE GROUP**

Kai heard them say something about a river and that brought him to his feet. "Kai? Where are you going?" Max asked. "After them. Stay here." Kai ordered. He glanced at Ray quickly then jumped through the trees leaving his little group behind. "Hm...he's planning something." Ray muttered. "How do you know?" Daichi asked in disbelief. "Because he looked at Ray. If he does that he seriously means, don't follow him. He must be up to something if we can't go with him." Hilary explained. Daichi scowled at her, "Smarty-pants." "What was that?!?!" She demanded angrily.

**KAI**

Kai followed the trio deeper and deeper into the King's territory. They weren't in the backyard anymore. Instead they were in a forest. With, most likely, a river running through it. Kai never once took his eyes off Keomae. He wanted so badly to talk to her and that's exactly what he was planning on doing. But with those two around he might not get the chance. _'Good thing I know exactly what to do to keep them away from her while I talk to her. This will work perfectly.'_ He thought.

**KEOMAE**

Keomae smirked when she heard rushing water in the distance. "Finally." Tyson muttered. Tala slowed his horse to a stop then jumped off. He tied up his horse to a branch then walked up to Keomae and hopped onto the back of her horse. It was a normal thing to do for them. Tala's horse was a war horse and didn't like water. Or rain for that matter. But to keep the horse calm they left it somehwere before they even saw the river. Then Tala would always jump onto Keomae's horse. It was so usual for them.

Tala wrapped his arms around her waist and nodded. She smirked then flicked the reins again. Lightning walked toward the river with Tyson following right behind them. Tala's horse merely watched them go then began eating the grass. Keomae smiled happily as they pushed their way out of the bushes and onto the river bank. Keomae stopped Lightning then waited until Tala had jumped off before she did the same. "Have I ever told you guys how much I hate rivers?" Tyson asked nervously as he slowly got off his own horse.

"Yes, you fell in when you were little and nearly drowned. We've heard it a million times already." Keomae answered. "You probably hit your head a few times when you were floating downstream." Tala muttered. Tyson growled, "Why you...!" Tala smirked, "What? Did I hit a nerve?" Tyson scowled, "Just watch it _Tala_!" He warned. Tala chuckled, "Watch what exactly?" Tyson cracked his knuckles then took a step toward him.

Keomae instantly jumped between them and glared at them both. "Knock it off! You two fight like a bunch of children. Just stop already." She ordered angrily. Tala lowered his head and sighed, "I'm sorry Keomae, forgive me." He said sincerely. Tyson sighed, "I'm sorry too." He muttered. Keomae smiled, "Good boys! Now, I'm gonna go walk around in the river." She announced. She kicked off her shoes and rolled up her pant legs before she headed over to the river.

She stepped into the cool water and smirked, "The water feels really good. You two should come in." She said. Tala shook his head, "No thanks. I'll pass on that one. You just have fun ok?" Keomae smiled, "Can and will do!" Tala chuckled then leaned his back against a tree to watch her. Keomae smiled at she bent down and placed her hand into the water. She loved the river. It was sort of...special to her in a weird way. It was a quiet place to relax and enjoy the small things in life. She really did like it there.

Tyson yawned and leaned against his horse. "I'm totally wiped out." He muttered. "How? We only just got here." Tala asked. Tyson shrugged, "Don't ask me, ask my body." Tala sweatdropped, "No thanks." Suddenly Keomae stood up straight and looked around. _'Someone's here. We're not alone.'_ She thought suddenly.

* * *

That's it for chapter two, I hope you liked it. Cliffhanger though... I just had to do it because it was the only way I'd stay away from another writer's block. I can't promise I'll update again too soon but it will be under two weeks...hopefully. I have school and other boring stuff to worry about right now but I'll do what I can. Thanks for your patience everyone!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! I finally finished chapter three! I like this chapter a lot. I hope you guys do too. I hope I didn't spell too many words wrong...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

**KEOMAE**

Keomae spun around looking for something or someone. She knew they weren't alone. She felt a presence. She glanced every which way until she heard something. It sounded like something had just flown past her ear. She glanced behind her but saw nothing. "Hey Keomae, are you alright?" Tala asked. Keomae looked over at him for a moment then nodded, "...Yeah." She replied.

Tyson blinked at her then looked up at the sky, "Wonder what's with her?" He muttered. Tala looked at him but didn't comment. Keomae looked around once more then sighed and walked over to where a large rock stuck out of the water. She sat down then closed her eyes and thought, _'Why am I getting my hopes up? Yeah so someone has been following us and is spying on us right now but that doesn't mean it's Kai. If it was him he wouldn't be hiding. He's not afraid of Tala or Tyson. But if it isn't him, who is it?' _

**KAI**

Kai watched Keomae sadly. He knew she was looking for him and he wanted to go down and meet with her really badly. The only thing stopping him from doing so, were her two bodyguards. He has thrown a tiny needle past her head, hoping to make her realize that there really was someone there. He had also hoped she would've gone to look for him but she hadn't. Kai sighed then scratched his head, "This is going to be a bit harder then I thought." He whispered.

**KEOMAE **

Keomae sighed then opened her eyes and reached into one of her pockets. She felt something soft and pulled it out. It was nothing but a bunch of black fur. Keomae smirked, _'Teeco. If you were here you'd know if it was Kai or not.' _She thought. Teeco had finally returned after like a month of being lost. Every since he's always been exploring the castle. Keomae hardly ever sees him anymore. Except at night when he comes to sleep on her pillow. Other then that he's like a distant memory.

Keomae rubbed the soft fur and smiled weakly, "I guess Teeco doesn't want to be with me anymore because Kai's not around." She whispered sadly. She sighed then let the fur fall into the water where it slowly floated away downstream. Tala watched her weirdly. He knew whose fur it was. It was that stupid rodent's fur. He never liked that thing. He was kind of glad it had stopped hanging around with Keomae. Tala glanced at Tyson who was now on the ground sleeping with his head againts his horse's leg. Tala chuckled then went back to watching Keomae.

**KAI**

Though it was hard for him to hear her, he did. His gaze saddened at her words. _'I'm sorry Keomae. I never wanted to leave you. I'm so sorry.'_ He thought. He picked a tiny pink flower off the tree and held it in his outstretched palm. He smiled slightly then gently blew at it causing it to fly off his hand and begin floating in the air. He smirked as he watched it float closer and closer to where Keomae was sitting on her rock. _'I'm here Keomae, I'm here.'_ He thought.

**KEOMAE**

Keomae glanced up when she felt something land on her head. She reached up and plucked whatever it was, off her head. She held it at her eye level and looked at it closely. It was a pink flower that had just begun to bloom. It was so tiny and lovely. Keomae smiled at it then lifted it up to smell it. "Such a sweet smell." She muttered. She rubbed one of the tiny petals then smirked as she set it down on the surface of the water. The water carried it downstream after Teeco's fur. Keomae watched it go with a sad expression, _'Why does this make me miss Kai so much? It's just a flower and yet, I feel like I'm that flower. Floating downstream, alone. I really misss you Kai, where ever you are.'_ She thought.

"Keomae." Tala called. Keomae looked over at him but didn't say a word. "Keomae I-" He never finished his sentence. In a split second a sharp knife and been thrown just to the right of his head. It hit the tree trunk behind him and stuck into it. Tala instantly grabbed his sword and held it out in front of him. "Bandits! Tyson wake up!" He ordered. Tyson slowly woke up and yawned, "What do you want now Tala?" He asked sleeply. "We're under attack. Come on! We have to protect Keomae!" Tala ordered.

Tyson instantly jumped to his feet and grabbed his sword also. Tala looked over at Keomae and said, "Stay there Keomae. We'll be back as soon and we find out who threw that knife." Keomae nodded then he and Tyson ran off into the woods. No sooner had they disppeared then a voice echoed throughout the clearing, "Such a pity. I thought they'd be harder to fool then that."

Keomae was on her feet in an instant. _'That voice! It's so familiar! I know that voice! It's-' _"Hello Keomae." A deep, smooth voice said from behind her. Keomae froze. She clenched her fists tightly as she slowly turned around. She had her eyes closed, afraid to see who's voice it really was. "Keomae..." The person purred. Keomae shivered and slowly opened her eyes.

Her eyes instantly filled with tears as she gazed upon her long, lost love. "Kai..." She mumbled. Kai stood on the riverbank watching her with a small smirk on his lips. "Keomae..." He muttered. Keomae closed her eyes tightly as tears ran down her cheeks. "This...this can't be happening. It's been so long! You aren't really here. It must be a dream. It has to be." She said softly. Kai merely smiled at her then jumped from the riverbank onto the rock beside her. He easily scooped her up into his arms then leapt back to the riverbank. He set her on her feet then gently took her chin in his hand.

"Keomae look at me." He ordered softly. Keomae shook her head, "No because when I open my eyes you'll be gone. I don't want you to leave again. I don't want you to be gone!" She sobbed. Kai smiled softly then pulled her into his arms. He hugged her tightly and shushed her. "Shhh...I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise Keomae. I'm real. This isn't a dream, I swear." He whispered. He stroked her hair and she sobbed against his chest. She gripped his shirt tightly as she shivered. She said something but he didn't catch it. She was just barely speaking now.

He sighed then loosened his grip a little. "Keomae..." He whispered. He knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he could do to make her realize it wasn't a dream. That he really was here, holding her like he had two years ago. He tilted her chin up then bent down and pressed his lips against her's. Keomae's eyes flew open at the familiar feeling. What she saw made her cry all over again. _'It's him. Its really Kai. He's kissing me. This can't be a dream, it just can't be.' _She thought.

She closed her eyes and moved her hands up to his shoulders as she kissed him back. Kai smirked against her lips, _'I knew it would work.'_ He thought. He tightened his grip around her and deepened the kiss. He had waited two years to do this again and he wasn't about to make it just a simple friendly kiss. Keomae gripped his shoulder tightly and shivered once more. This feeling was too great. After two years of waiting, Kai had finally returned.

Kai broke the kiss slowly then looked down at her. "Keomae I..." Keomae shook her head and looked up at him. "Kai I missed you so much." She whispered as she dug her head into his chest. Kai sighed and rubbed her back. "I missed you too Keomae. I missed you so much. I'm sorry it took me so long to come back for you. Two years was way too long. I'm so sorry Keomae." He whispered sincerely.

Keomae sighed then looked up at him and smiled, "But you're back now and that's all that matters. You kept your promise. I'm so happy Kai." She said. She leaned up and kissed him once more. Kai kissed her back and smiled, _'Now this is how things are supposed to be.'_ He thought. Keomae broke the kiss then grabbed his hands. "So what took you so long? Two years is a really long time." She asked.

Kai sighed, "I know. It took over a year and a half to find our new home. Then we had to come all the way back. It's very far away so it took us quite awhile. But for about a month down we've been staying at an abandoned church." He explained. Keomae smiled, "How is your new home? Is it nice?" She asked. He chuckled, "Yes. Much better then Ancient City. We all like it a lot." He said.

Keomae smiled, "I'm glad." Kai smirked then sighed, "But even though I'm able to meet with you right now, I can't stay with you." Keomae gasped, "Why? Why can't you?" She asked. "Because it's too soon. I love that I was able to see you again but until we're able to get you out of there and be able to get far enough away without worrying about the Royal Guards, we can't free you." He replied. Keomae sighed, "Then will I get to see you again?" She asked. He smiled, "Of course. Come out to the backyard tonight. Everyone will be waiting there."

Keomae nodded, "Ok." Suddenly there were voices in the distance. "Shoot. They came back sooner then I thought." Kai muttered. "You threw that knife? It nearly hit Tala!" Keomae exclaimed. Kai shook his head, "I have excellent aim. I wouldn't hit him and you know I wouldn't. You shouldn't be so worried." Keomae sighed, "When it comes to the lives of my friends, I'm always worried." Kai chuckled, "I know. I'm sorry, I just couldn't think of any other way to make them leave." "Speaking of them...they'll be here anytime now." Keomae said.

Kai nodded, "Yes, which means I have to get going." Keomae nodded sadly, "Yes." Kai smiled reassuringly then bent down and kissed her cheek, "Don't worry. I'll see you tonight." He whispered into her ear. Keomae nodded, "Ok." He smiled then kissed her lips quickly before he stepped back. He squeezed her hand once before he let go then turned and raced off into the forest. Keomae stared after him sadly, _'Kai...'_ She thought.

"Keomae!" Tala called urgently. Keomae turned to face him as he and Tyson stepped out of the trees. "No sign of any bandits. Guess they got away." Tyson commented. Tala sighed, "What a waste of time." Tyson yawned, "Can we go back now? I'm bored." Tala looked at Keomae for an answer.

Keomae sighed then nodded, "Sure. Let's go." Tala nodded, "Alright." Tyson smiled, "Yeah!" Tala rolled his eyes then smacked him playfully in the head. Tyson smirked at him then ran over to his horse with Tala following him more slowly. Keomae looked down at the ground where Kai had stood. _'I'm so relieved. He came back. He didn't forget me. Thank you Kai...' _She thought as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

Next chapter will be the backyard thing with Kai and his group and Keomae. It probably won't be done as quickly as this one (not just because this chapter is shorter then the others) but because I'm kind of busy right now and updating is becoming harder and harder to do. Well review if you like! I love getting reviews! And thank you to all my current reviewers! You guys are awesome! 


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four and I lied. This isn't the backyard thing with Kai. I got a great idea from an awesome reviwer (A/N: You rock ShadowFire99!!!) so I won't be doing that chapter until...next time I think. I hope anyways. This chapter isn't one of my best but it's leading up to something big so don't hate it too much. Either way, I hope you continue reading even if you don't like this chapter!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

**KEOMAE**

Keomae sighed as she walked through the halls of the castle. She had nothing to do now that she was back in the castle again. Tala had to take patrol and Tyson was sleeping. She wasn't allowed to leave the castle unless she had a bodyguard with her. She was out of luck. She couldn't wait until tonight but waiting was the hard part. She had patience just not when it came to Kai.

She stopped walking when she heard someone walking towards her. She turned and saw Mariah heading her way. She smiled, "Mariah!" She called out. Mariah looked up and smirked at her friend, "Keomae, hey. Where's the two dopes?" She asked as she stopped before her. Keomae giggled, "One is asleep and the other is on patrol." She explained.

Mariah groaned, "That's no fun. So what are you gonna do?" She asked. Keomae shrugged, "Don't know. I wish I could go outside but I can't without one of my bodyguards." "Isn't Miguel one of your bodyguards?" Mariah asked. Miguel was one of her bodyguards. As well as: Lee, Bryan, Rick, Robert, Garland, Raul, Ozuma, Kane, and a few others.

But she had a bigger issue with Miguel then any of the others. She didn't mind him much. He was actually pretty nice and quiet most of the time. Really she didn't have a problem with him. It was his looks that bothered her. For some odd reason, whenever she looked at him she saw Kai. He looked like Kai only with blonde hair. She had told Mariah this before but she said they looked nothing alike. Keomae had to agree but to her, he still looked a lot like Kai.

"What about Miguel?" Keomae asked after a moment. "Well I saw him just a little while ago. Why don't you ask him to take you outside?" Mariah asked. Keomae sighed, "Mariah you know how I feel about him." "His looks are still bugging you? I told him to cut his hair..." Mariah muttered. Keomae giggled, "That would've been funny but don't mind me. I just don't think I can put up with Miguel right now. I'll go find Ozuma."

"He's probably somewhere with Mariam." Mariah said with a wink. In the castle a lot of people dated. Ozuma and Mariam were just one of the many couples. Kane and Sellema were another. Mathilda was sort of going out with Miguel but not quite. Like they are found together a lot but still haven't gathered the courage to ask the other out yet. Emily was going out with Michael, while Raul and Garland were practically killing each other over Ming-Ming who won't date anyone. Julia was going out with Enrique for reasons unknown.

Keomae nodded, "Yeah, see ya later. Oh and speaking of couples how are you and Bryan doing?" She asked. (I know Bryan and Mariah or like a weird couple but Ray can't be her boyfriend cuz they don't even know each other. Besides, I've read a bunch of other stories with Bryan and Mariah being a couple and they were pretty good so I decided to make them a couple as well. I could've made Lee her boyfriend but he's her brother and that would be wrong...).

Mariah blushed, "We're fine." She said. Keomae smirked, "I'm sure you are." "Would you just go find Ozuma already?!" Mariah exclaimed. Keomae laughed, "I'm going! Bye Mariah!" She waved then walked away leaving Mariah to blush and hope no one would see her. Keomae walked down the hall glancing back at Mariah to see if she had moved. She hadn't but it didn't bother Keomae.

Keomae kept walking until she heard some voices up ahead. "Let's go!" "Yeah come on!" Keomae waited until six figures appeared at the end of the hall. She could see them all clearly and saw that it was: Ozuma, Mariam, Julia, Raul, Miguel, and Bryan. "Hey! Keomae!" Julia said loudly. She ran ahead to Keomae who smiled slightly. Julia wasn't her favorite person but she wasn't her least favorite either.

"What are you doing?" Julia asked. Keomae shrugged, "Nothing right now. I'd love to go outside but my main bodyguards left me." Julia smirked, "Well if you wanna go outside then come with us. We're heading down to the field. We wanna play some volleyball." Keomae instantly perked up. "I'm in." She said. Julia chuckled, "I figured. But wait, now we have uneven teams." "I'll score." Bryan said immediately. Julia nodded, "Ok. Then we're good."

Keomae nodded, "Cool." "Let's go then." Ozuma said in annoyance. Mariam wrapped her arm around his then smiled, "We're ready when you guys are." She said. Keomae nodded, "Let's go." They all nodded then heading down stairs.

**KAI AND THE GROUP**

Kai sat with Ray and Hilary on either side of him. They were all watching the doors for any signs of life. They hadn't asked Kai anything yet. Not if he had met up with Keomae yet or if he had revealed himself yet. They hadn't said anything. It was weird but he knew they'd ask soon. Max and Daichi sat higher in the trees while Kenny sat with his back against the tree trunk. Mystel was up the highest in the tree, keeping an eye on the whole castle grounds.

"So did you meet with Keomae?" Hilary asked. Kai looked at her for a moment then nodded, "Yeah..." He answered. "What happened?" Ray asked. Kai shrugged, "Nothing you guys need to worry about. Just stuff." He replied. Ray shot him a knowing look which made Hilary worry._ 'I knew they'd fall in love but they didn't like...oh I don't even want to think about it.'_ She thought.

Kai sighed, "I gave her a message. She's gonna meet us tonight." He said. Ray blinked in surprise, "You did? Wait, but what if she can't come out?" Kai smirked, "She'll be able to. All she has to do is be quiet." Hilary looked at him then back at the door, "Can she do it?" She wondered out loud. Kai nodded, "Yeah, she'll want to meet with us enough to come out. No matter what the cost."

Hilary nodded. She knew Kai well enough to know that he never lied. So if he said that Keomae was coming out there that night she had to believe him. Suddenly Mystel shouted down from the top of the tree, "Doors are opening. Keep your eyes on the door people." They all looked at the door just in time to see it open all the way and watch as seven people stepped out into the sunlight. Kai was on his feet in an instant. _'Keomae...'_ He thought.

**KEOMAE**

Keomae smiled as she stepped outside. "This is much better." She commented. Mariam nodded, "I agree. Its way too stuffy inside anyways." Julia stretched then looked up at the sky. "I love the sun." She mumbled. "Ladies. The court is this way." Raul said. Julia glared at him, "We know where it is stupid!" She snapped. He winced but didn't reply.

Keomae giggled then walked toward the spot where Miguel and Ozuma stood in the middle of the backyard. When they raced on horses, they raced just to the side of the court. The court was outlined by thick white lines. Bryan and Raul put up the net while Mariam ran back inside to grab the ball. Julia walked up to Keomae then smirked as she watched her brother struggle with the net. Keomae knew that Julia wouldn't help him so she sighed then grabbed his end of the net.

He muttered a faint "thanks" then together they put the net up. Soon Mariam came with the ball and Miguel and Ozuma joined them. "Girls Vs. Boys!" Julia said. They all agreed then the girls took one side and the boys took the other. Bryan sat on the grass a little ways off watching the game. Ozuma started with the ball. He threw it up then slapped it with his palm, causing it to fly over the net.

Julia moved into place then hit it into the air with her arms. Keomae ran under the ball then jumped into the air and spiked it as hard as she could. The ball hit the ground on the boys side causing the girls to cheer and the boys to groan. Bryan smirked, "1-0, girls' ball." He said. Soon the game went from fun to serious making the game all that much more important.

The score was 7-6, girls winning. But it was the boys' ball so it wouldn't be hard for them to tie up the game. They were only playing to 12 points so the end was drawing closer. Miguel hit the ball underhand over the net then Mariam ran forward and set the ball. Julia hit it after her but not over the net. Keomae got under the ball then jumped up into the air and spiked it again. Like always, she aimed for Raul knowing he couldn't hit such a fast ball. Again he tried and failed as the ball hit the ground right as he swung for it. The girls cheered again leaving the boys to grumble to themselves.

**KAI AND THE GROUP**

"That's an odd game." Ray mumbled. Kai nodded slowly, "Yeah...but I guess the girls are winning." "Well of course. Girls are awesome." Hilary said. The guys ignored her completely making her gasp then growl. "Stupid boys!" She muttered. Daichi and Kenny both got bored and stopped watching the game. Mystel and Max starting betting on who would win and who be the next it hit the ball. Kai smirked as Keomae started cheering along with the other girls. He was glad to finally see her again.

**KEOMAE**

Keomae laughed along with Julia and Mariam while the boys sulked and groaned over their loss. "Good game guys." Keomae said. Ozuma nodded, "It was...interesting." He said. Mariam smirked at him then giggled as Julia rubbed her win in Raul's face. Keomae smirked, her life was never boring. Bryan yawned in boredom then nodded to Miguel who walked up to him. "You guys lost to a bunch of girls." He taunted. Miguel snorted, "It was a girl game anyways."

Bryan shrugged but didn't say anything. Suddenly there was a horn in the distance. Keomae was instantly alert. She glanced around until her gaze rested on an orange speck in the distance. "Tala..." She muttered. "I'll see you guys later." She said quickly. She dipped her head then took off running toward Tala. Tala saw her coming from afar making him smirk. He bowed when she skidded to a stop before him. "Keomae..." He greeted.

"Tala...what was the horn for?" She asked worriedly. He shook his head, "Nothing. We've just got some guests." "Who?" She asked. "I'm not sure who they are exactly. Someone named Lord Elliot. I only got a glance at him but he was very elegent. Probably some sort of prince." Tala explained. "But then why did you say 'guests'?" She asked. "His advisors and head-men are with him of course." He replied.

"Should we be worried?" Keomae asked. Tala smirked, "No I don't think so. I believe he's speaking with your father right now. Come, let's go meet him." Keomae nodded, "That would only be right." Tala nodded then they walked back to the castle. "So is he older?" Keomae asked. Tala shook his head, "No. That's why I was surprised when they addressed him as 'Lord' because he's about your age. He's young that's for sure."

"Weird..." She commented. "Yes. But I still don't think there's anything to worry about. His men were honest enough. I think we can trust them." Tala said. Keomae sighed, "I hope you're right. I'd hate for this man to be an enemy." Tala nodded, "Me too. I don't think fighting right before you become queen is such a good idea." Keomae grunted, "I could care less if there's a fight before or after that. I don't even want to be queen. You know that."

Tala nodded, "Indeed. But a lot of people want you-" "To become queen. I know." She finished. He nodded, "Exactly. We are depending on you." She sighed, "I know. But enough of this talk. Let's just go meet our...guest." She said cautiously. Tala nodded, "Right." They entered the castle then headed for the throne room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**THRONE ROOM**

Keomae stepped aside as Tala pushed the huge doors opened and walked in. Keomae felt all eyes on her as she walked toward the front of the room where her father was standing before a small crowd of men. Tala went down on one knee before Boris while Keomae merely walked to his side then stood proudly beside him. Boris glanced at her but didn't say anything.

"You are welcome to stay as long as you like. I don't usually go leave this room so you'll have to obey my daughter's orders while you're here." Boris commanded. "Of course sir." A polite, handsome man in front said, bowing his head respectfully. Boris nodded, "Good. Then you may leave." They all nodded then turned and left leaving Tala and Keomae alone with the king.

"Keomae you're late." Boris said suddenly. "Late? I didn't even know we had guests." She replied. "If you had stayed inside you would've known." Her father commented. Keomae sighed, "Father..." "I'll forgive you this once but only if you take care of our guest. Show him around, take care of his needs. Never let him out of your sight." Boris said. Keomae nodded, "Yes father." "Tala, make sure she does this." Boris ordered. "Yes your majesty." Tala said with a bow. Boris nodded, "Fine. Now leave." Keomae shrugged, "Sure. Come on Tala." Tala nodded then they hurried out of the room.

"Your dad is rather scary." Tala muttered as they walked through the halls. Keomae laughed, "Your just figuring that out now?" Tala grunted, "I don't pay attention to everything..." He said. Keomae smirked, "Of course not." "Hey look." Tala said, stopping suddenly. Keomae stopped then looked ahead. The guests were all standing around the front door.

The polite man was standing among the men, looking proud. Tala smirked, "I think I'll really like that guy." "Hm...I wonder why he's here? Not doing anything." Keomae muttered. Tala shrugged, "Don't worry about it. He must have his reasons." Keomae nodded, "...Yeah..." Suddenly the man looked over at them then smiled and started making his way toward them.

Keomae stiffened as the man stopped before them then bowed. "Princess Keomae and Sir Tala. Its an honor..." He said. Tala smirked, "Its an honor for myself as well, Sir Elliot." Elliot looked up at him then grinned, "I heard that Sir Tala was a good man, I'm glad that's true." Tala flushed then looked away, "Oh... really." Elliot chuckled then turned to face Keomae.

"And the beautiful Keomae. I've heard many interesting stories about you. I must say, you are quite the fine princess." He commented. He gently took her hand and raised it to his lips then placed a light kiss on the back of it. Keomae blushed slightly, _'Who is this guy?'_ She wondered. "I'm sure you've never heard of me. I am Lord Elliot from the Alon Kingdom." He introduced himself. "A prince?" Tala asked.

Elliot smirked, "Some call me that and my parents are both the rulers of our kingdom but I wouldn't call myself a prince." "Why?" Keomae asked, speaking for the first time. Elliot smiled at her, "Because I have the choice to be a prince or not, I choose not to be one. My reasons are those I cannot speak of." Keomae looked away, slightly envious. _'He's lucky. I wish I had a choice...'_ She thought.

She looked back at him, finally noticing how elegent he looked. He had blonde hair and long bangs. He had bright green eyes and he wore a very princely outfit. _'For not being a prince he sure looks and acts like one.'_ Keomae thought. "Well I hope your stay here will be everything you hoped for. But now I must take Keomae back outside. If you'll excuse us..." Tala said. Elliot nodded, "Of course. Take care friends." Tala smirked at him then grabbed Keomae's arm and dragged her toward the back door.

**OUTSIDE**

Tala didn't let go of Keomae until they were outside. Finally he turned around and sighed, "Keomae how could you freeze like that?" He asked. She blinked, "I didn't freeze. I just didn't want to speak." "Why?" He asked. Keomae shrugged, "My reasons are those I cannot speak of." Tala blinked a few times before he smirked then started laughing. "Taking his words already?" He said between laughs.

Keomae giggled, "Maybe. Anyways, I just didn't feel like talking to someone who is exactly who I wanna be." "Hm? How so?" Tala asked. "He's right in the middle. He doesn't have to be a prince if he doesn't want to be. I wish I was like that. I wish I had that choice." She explained. "Keomae, you two are nothing alike. You shouldn't want to be like that. Besides, I'll bet he's a terrible prince." Tala said. Keomae smirked, "Whatever you say Tala."

Tala chuckled then looked around. "Wasn't Ozuma and them out here a little while ago?" He asked. Keomae nodded, "Yeah, why?" Tala shrugged, "I thought they'd still be out here. Guess I was wrong." Keomae smirked, "You're always wrong. You wanna go find some more people? We can head down to the river after that." She suggested. Tala nodded, "Sure thing. Stay here." He went back inside leaving Keomae to smirk then head for the trees.

**KAI**

Kai smirked then jumped down onto the lowest branch as Keomae neared him. "Keomae..." He greeted. She smiled up at him, "Hey Kai." He reached a hand down to her then smiled as she grasped his hand. He pulled her up onto the branch beside him then hugged her tightly. "You came before our date tonight. Something wrong?" He asked as he held her at arms' length.

She shook her head, "No, nothing is wrong." "What about that guy?" Kai asked. "Who?" She asked. "That prince-like dude. Is he a problem?" Kai asked. Keomae giggled, "No! He's just slightly annoying. Nothing to worry about." Kai nodded in understanding. Keomae looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring down at them. "Hey guys!" She said loudly, waving to them.

Hilary smiled then jumped down onto the branch right above theirs. "Hey princess. Long time no see." She greeted. Keomae smirked, "I know. How have you been Hilary?" Hilary shrugged, "Fine I guess. Kind of boring just doing this all the time though." "I'm sorry." Keomae said. "Sorry? For what?" Hilary asked with a smirk. Keomae opened her mouth to say something but the sound of a door slamming caused her to stop.

"Tala..." She muttered. "Go, come back tonight." Kai urged. Keomae nodded, "Sure thing. See ya later then." She waved then jumped down to the ground. Kai watched as she walked away, almost sadly. "At least you got to see her again..." Hilary said. Kai nodded, "True. Come on, let's get up higher." Hilary nodded then they jumped back up beside the rest of the group.

**KEOMAE**

"Keomae!" Tala exclaimed as he ran toward her. "Hey Tala." She said with a smirk. "Where were you? I told you to stay put." He scolded. She rolled her eyes, "Do I look like a dog to you? Sorry Tala but I don't know the word, 'stay'. " Tala sighed, "Why must I put up with you?" "Oh come on, you know you love me." She said, wrapping her arm through his.

He looked away, "Yeah whatever. So what were you doing anyways?" He asked. "Just looking around. But don't mind me. Did you find anyone?" She asked. "Well...sort of. I have a few of our people and also, uh, Lord Elliot and a few of his men." He replied. "What?! Why?" She asked. "Well he heard me talking to Mariah and he asked if he could come with. How could I say no?" He explained. Keomae sighed, "Oh great..."

"But Mariah, Garland, Mathilda, Bryan, Enrique, and Emily, are all coming with us." Tala said. Keomae nodded approvingly, "Good. Well let's round them up then get _Prince_ Elliot." She said. Tala nodded, "Fine." They turned then walked back inside to get their group together and also to change.

**A LITTLE WHILE LATER**

"Yay! I love the river!" Mariah cheered. Mathilda giggled at her friend while Keomae merely rolled her eyes, "You sure are excited. Get out much?" Mariah shook her head, "Never. This is probably the first time is a month." Emily nodded, "Same here." Garland and Bryan walked on either side of the group of girls, watching Elliot and his men cautiously. Enrique took the rear, looking bored but his mind was on other things.

"I don't trust them." Garland whispered to Tala. Tala sighed, "Why not? I do." "But you trust anyone so long as they smile and bow to Keomae." Garland said. Tala shrugged, "I guess that's true." "It is." Garland insisted. Elliot walked along beside his three men, looking around at everything. He had a smile on his face so it was hard to figure out what he was thinking. Keomae rarely took her eyes off him. Like Garland, she didn't trust him.

"Hey Keomae, are you ok?" Mariah asked. Keomae gasped, realizing she was staring at Elliot. She snapped back to Mariah and giggled, "Yeah I'm fine!" Mariah scooted away nervously. "She's freaking me out." She whispered to Emily who nodded. Mathilda poked Mariah's arm making her look at her. "Why don't you go talk to Bryan? He's right there." She said quietly. Mariah blushed slightly, "B-because I'm trying to prove something to Keomae. Well sort of..."

"Huh? Prove what?" Keomae asked. "You were making fun of me! So I'm not gonna act like a sweet little girlfriend." Mariah replied. Keomae laughed, "You? Sweet? Ha! That's funny." Mariah growled, "Keomae, that's mean..." Keomae put an arm around her shoulders then smiled, "Chill girlie. I'm only kidding. You know that." She said. Mariah looked away then sighed, "You're still cruel." Keomae smirked, "True."

Suddenly Tala stopped walking making the rest of them stop also. Keomae walked up beside him then smirked. "We're here." She said loud enough for everyone to hear her. The group moved past the two and over to the river. The girls quickly stripped down to their swimmingsuits then walked down to the river. Keomae stood beside Tala and watched as Elliot sat down on a tree trunk and watched the girls. _'Pervert...'_ She thought.


End file.
